Slot type wagering machines (slot machines) have existed for many years and are well known in the art. Generally, players make a bet or play by selecting a wager amount (monetary or non-monetary) and in the case of real money wagering or monetized wagering involving non-cash tokens purchased by a player, both the denomination of the bet as well as the number of times the player wants to play that denomination. For example a player may be wagering using a quarter (25 cent) machine but may decide to play five quarters per spin to increase the stakes and thus the amount paid by the machine (“payout”). Upon selecting the denomination and number of plays, a player may then activate a game play (commonly referred to as a spin) by pressing a button or pulling a slot machine arm.
A great number of games and variations thereon can be played based on this simple construct. In many current cases the player is simply playing against the odds, hoping for example that the same symbols will appear on all 3, 4, 5 or perhaps more wheels when they stop spinning. In addition to mechanical slot machines, many machines in use today are controlled by a computer processor and display digital images or graphics on a display screen, simulating the spinning wheels rather than the actual mechanical wheels used on mechanical implementations of slot machines.
A plethora of slot type games have become available in an effort to keep potential players interested in such games of chance. Despite the great variety in the types of slot games that are available to players, virtually all such games are variations on, or simulations of, the antiquated concept of matching symbols, a basic gambling game design that has been around for decades. Slot game administrators are continually developing new game variations and themes in order to keep interest levels elevated in the games, but many of today's technologically savvy players and younger generation players desire exciting game variations that are not just a rehash of the tired slot concept.
Additionally, many of the slot type games available to players today are centrally designed and administered in a “one size fits all” manner that makes it difficult to cater to the geographic, location, or event-specific, or cultural differences among players. The ability to easily tailor a large variety of slot games for the tastes of a specific location, casino chain, geographic area, discrete event, theme or the like could greatly increase player excitement. In addition, the ability of a player to play a lucky phrase, favorite team, grandchildren's names, etc., may create a perception of better luck. Therefore, such improvements may attract more players to take part in slot type games of chance. The explosion in Twitter users and text messaging, particularly among those under the age of 35, demonstrate a new wave of communication utilizing characters that indicates a need for more character-based and interactive games than are available today.
Furthermore, the existence of a variety of slot type games in the prior art does not translate to administrative ease regarding the offering of a large selection of games to players. Known slot type games are configured such that many game types must be offered in isolation from other games. For instance, many casinos provide a variety of themed slot machines on the premises by providing one or more slot machines specifically configured to provide one theme each, and thereby requiring many machines to offer a significant variety. As such, each such game type may each require multiple systems to make a multitude of games available.
It is therefore an unmet need in the prior art for slot game systems and methods that permit slot game administrators and game locations greater flexibility in the types of games offered. It is further an unmet need that such slot type games not be restricted to matching symbol games, but rather provide for games based on alphanumeric characters and symbols, providing players the choice of those alphanumeric characters and symbols to be used for a particular slot type game, thereby providing increased excitement, meaning and participation for the games, and further providing for easily administered location or event themed games.